


Human Love Confessions

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you are pretty firmly flush--you've had the mutual orgasms to prove it--but all this emotional spewing is edging dangerously into pale territory. Pointing it out would irritate Dave, though, and you've seen enough human movies to know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr for the prompt: _i think i'm in love with you, and i'm terrified."_
> 
> one day i'll write some davekat with some substance, in which they actually bone. today is not that day.

Dave will not shut the fuck up.

This isn’t anything new. It’s a goddamn fact of nature. Grubs crawl. Frogs croak. The undead roam the daylight hours to devour the flesh of the living. And Dave talks.

“–I know this isn’t the best time for a feelings-jam, and I’m basically feelingsed-out at this point, what with all the reunion shenanigans: my bro, John’s hot mom,  _my_  hot mom, the terrifying amalgamation of my sister and a squid-cat. Seriously, this is just been a Strider-fest. Or, I guess Roxy and Rose aren’t technically Striders, but still–.”

He’d dragged you off to the edge of the roof and then proceeded to launch into one of his spiralling monologues.

“–But I’m about to go fight a swole skeleton and you’re going off to fuck knows where to do dick knows what, and I’m probably not going to get another chance to say this.”

Even with his shades on, you know he’s looking straight at you, and your blood-pusher throbs. The two of you are pretty firmly flush--you've had the mutual orgasms to prove it--but all this emotional spewing is edging dangerously into pale territory. Pointing it out would irritate Dave, though, and you've seen enough human movies to know where this is going. 

“Fucking spit it out, douchelord,” you snap, a little on edge.

“Right. Okay. Uh…” Dave winds his cape around his hands. “Saying this right now is really fucking weird, but I think that not saying it would be even worse, especially after that wisdom I threw down at John about repressing feelings–.”

“Oh, for fucks sake–.” You grab Dave by his bony shoulders. You are about to go to your probable doom and you’ve got zero time for this shit. ”I know what you’re trying to say, okay? You human love me, you want to human marry me and have ugly little red-blooded wrigglers.”

Dave’s mouth drops open. “Dude. Not cool.”

Your gastric sack crumples in on itself. Oh no. Oh fuck, that hadn’t been what he was going to say, you’ve ruined  _everything_ –

“I can’t believe you.”

“I didn’t–I’m sor–.”

“You just cockblocked my confession. That is  _hells_  of uncool.”

“W-What? I didn’t block shit! You weren’t going to say it!”

“I was there, bro! I was one syllable away from hitting you with the most turgid downpour of disgusting romance–.” He rests his hands on your hips, “And now we’re just standing here like a couple slow-dancing jerk-offs at a middle school prom–.”

You yank him closer and kiss him, swallowing down the idiocy. Sometimes you just got to take one for the team.

You’ve kissed before, lots of times, but you still feel that tiny tug of apprehension that he isn't going to reciprocate, that he's finally realized what an insipid piece of shit you are. But then there is the answering bloom of warmth as Dave’s lips part and he kisses back, drawing you into the soft heat of his mouth. Not even the whoops and the chorus of “Awwwwws!” is going to fuck this up. You’re getting your moment, dammit.

Dave’s hands creep up your neck and bury in your hair, fingers going to the base of your horns, rubbing in slow circles that make you trill, make you bite at his mouth. Dave hums an answering noise in his shout-tunnel, the low, tightly-voiced human moan that at first you thought meant pain, but now you know means  _please, yes, more of that._

“Holy shit, guys.”

“Get a respiteblock!”

"Dave, you do realize that your mother is watching you devour Karkat's face, correct?" 

Dave lets go of your horns to raise his middle fingers skyward.

When you finally do break apart, you’re both panting and Dave is flushed red all the way down his neck. “Dude, you’re so wrong. Our wrigglers would be hot as shit. A herd of little grey-skinned, blond-haired assholes.” Dave readjusts his shades, displaced due to intense makeouts. “We’ll have to make John get his ecto-biology on.”

“Don’t even fucking joke about that,” you growl, but you can’t seem to stop smiling.

You don’t need to hear him say it, not after all that, but he pulls you close and puts his mouth against your ear and says it anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious about trolls and the word 'love', actually, because none of them ever seem to use it. It's always 'romance' or 'i'm flushed for you'. Maybe they don't feel the need to say it; when you're in a quadrant, I suppose the love is implied.
> 
> my homestuck blog is [quadrantconfusion](http://quadrantconfusion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
